A rose that won't bloom
by DeviAideen
Summary: "I thought he was my friend… but that all changed that night" Hermione is raped by Harry and she comes to find solace in the last person she expected, Draco Malfoy. Hermione/Draco. Warning: Rape
1. There's a moment in time

**Chapter One: There's a moment in time**

_A/N: I have always enjoyed the idea of an "evil" Harry. One where he let the fame go to his head. That is what you will see in this fic. This fic does include rape so be warned. The characters belong to JK. The title chapters are the lyrics to the song "Kristy are you doing okay?" By the Offspring. All I own was the idea for the plot. Enjoy. _

I am not sure how long I lay on the classroom floor crying with my knees pulled up to my chest. He had been my friend. He was my first friend and now he was my worst memory. I never thought Harry could be capable of such a horrible thing as he had done. Yet here I lay bruised and broken, crying my heart out.

I had been in the library studying and I hadn't even realized how late it had gotten until Harry woke me up. I had fallen asleep on my homework and it was now past midnight so Harry had come looking for me. I had rubbed the sleep from my eyes, happy that I had a friend who cared so much for me.

We had been walking back to the common room, talking about all sorts of little things when Harry told me he wanted to show me something. Why did I have any reason to think he had bad intentions? He was my best friend after all. That was all he was and all he had ever been. I admit I had a crush on Harry for awhile but that had been when we were much younger and I had come to think of him more as a brother then as a lover or a crush.

Harry brought me into an empty classroom. I turned to ask what he wanted to show me and that was when he had jumped on me. I tried to push him off but Harry was so much stronger than me. I reached for my wand before I realized that it was in my bag which I had dropped by the door when I entered the classroom. He started kissing me and I tried to tell him that I didn't fancy him in that way but he just ignored me. When he started reaching his hand up my skirt, I started to get frantic. "Harry no, please stop" I said. He slipped his hand into my underwear and slipped a finger inside of me. I tried to push him away but he simply pushed me onto the desk. I cried and tried to kick him off of me but Harry simply chuckled to himself and slipped another finger it me.

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I begged my best friend to stop. He pulled his fingers out of me before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me onto the ground. He ripped my button down shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere and yanked down my bra. I struggled against him as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. I tried to push him off but it had no effect on him. He sucked and bit all over my exposed breasts as I kept just repeating "stop" over and over.

When Harry was satisfied with my upper half he unbuckled his pants and pulled his member out. He yanked off my underwear and shoved himself inside of me. My eyes went wide and I let out a scream. I had been a virgin and the pain was like nothing else I had ever felt. He leaned down and whispered into my ear that I should continue screaming because it was turning him on. The tears where now flowing freely from me. I simply stopped fighting and let my body go limp. I squeezed my eyes shut simply willing it to be over. Harry quickened his pace and started grunting. He wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me. I could barely breathe and I started to see spots dance before my eyes. Right before I passed out I heard Harry let out a loud grunt and I felt him fill me with his seed. He released my neck and fell on top of me gasping for air.

He smiled and kissed me, I was too defeated to push him off. He then got up and buckled his pants. He picked my underwear up off the floor "I am going to keep these for the memories" He said with a smirk. "I had a fun time. See you in class tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

I laid on the floor crying for a long time before I knew I needed to get up. I slowly stood up, my body aching all over. I noticed the blood between my legs and tried to pull my skirt down low enough to hide it. I pulled my torn shirt around me in an attempt to hide my body. I grabbed my bag before heading out of the classroom. I was shutting the door and I turned around running head on into Malfoy.

He had a smirk on his face and looked like he was about ready to say something when he looked me up and down. His face fell. "What happened to you?" He asked his voice soft.

I shook my head trying to keep more tears from falling. He stepped forward and I stepped back. Was now Malfoy going to have his way with me too? As if reading my mind he said, "I am not going to hurt you." He stepped towards me again this time I let him get close. He brushed some hair out of my face before softly touching my neck. I am sure there was a bruise there. He looked at me again, one of my hands held my tattered shirt closed and the other held my bag. Malfoy stepped back and started to pull off his robe. I am sure he could see the panic in my eyes. "Don't worry" He set his robe down and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and handed it to me. "Quickly put these on before someone sees. I will turn around and I won't look I promise"

I looked at him; made sure he wasn't looking. I put my bag down and pulled my old shirt off before pulling his on. I quickly buttoned it. "Okay" I said in a soft voice.

He turned back around. "You're shivering" He placed his robe around my shoulders leaving him standing in only his black pants and a white undershirt. He picked up my bag and pulled it over his shoulder. "Come on I will walk you to your common room"

We walked through the halls in silence as I couldn't help but wonder if I was in some strange dream. Harry hurting me and Malfoy helping me? It was all so strange and backwards. When we reached the portrait Malfoy turned to look at me. "Listen I don't know who hurt you and I know you probably don't want to talk about it especially to me but if you ever want to talk I will listen. You can find me in the halls, send me a note, an owl anything and I will come to where you need me." He handed me my bag. "Goodnight Hermione. Try to get some sleep. I will see you in potions first thing in the morning."

He waited for me to say the password and slip into the tunnel before he turned around and started walking away. The common room was empty and the fire in the fireplace was only embers. I slipped up to the girls room where my roommates where asleep. I pulled on pajama bottoms but left Draco's shirt on. I folded up his robe and placed in my trunk before I slipped into bed. I slipped into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.


	2. And it's stuck in my mind

**Chapter Two: And it's stuck in my mind**

_A/N: I have gotten so many positive responses already I can hardly believe it. _

_Also I am currently working on a "Soundtrack" for the story so if anyone has any suggestions for songs let me know!_

I woke up screaming. My dreams had been filled with nightmares of the night before. I had spent the entire night reliving the horrible events over and over again. I was thankful to find myself alone when I woke up. The other girls must have already gone down to breakfast. Usually I wake up much earlier than them. This was the first time I had slept in. I pulled myself out of bed and went to my trunk. I pulled out my uniform for the day and slipped into the bathroom. I started the water in the shower allowing it to heat up. I noticed I was still wearing Draco's shirt. I wrapped my arms around myself; I could hardly believe that he had helped me last night. I wasn't sure what kind of cologne he wore but I loved the way it smelled. I took a deep breath in and couldn't help but be comforted slightly by it.

I pulled the shirt off and folded it neatly placing it on the sink. I then pulled my pants off and noticed the dried blood on my legs. I suddenly felt very dirty. I got into the shower and let the hot water hit me. It felt like I could not get him off of me. I scrubbed my skin until it flushed pink yet I still felt dirty. I washed my hair, trying to scrub him away. I looked at my skin knowing that there was no way I was going to ever feel clean again. I shut the water off and climbed out of the shower. I dried myself off and quickly dressed. I pulled my robes on over my uniform and was looking in the mirror when I had to do a double take. I was wearing Malfoy's robe. I ran my fingers over the Slytherin symbol before I pulled it back off and took it into my room to exchange it for my real robes. I grabbed my bag before heading out of the room.

By the time I reached the great hall breakfast was almost over. From where I was standing I could see Ron and Harry. I felt my stomach lurch just looking at him. I turned and left the hall, unwilling to see him just yet. I headed towards potions deciding to just get to class early. I took a seat near the back of the class and waited for class to start. I pulled out my textbooks, notebook, a quill and ink. I let out a loud sigh and watched as people started to enter the classroom. Harry came and sat down next to me, he gave me that "winning smile" and I felt my stomach lurch. "I had fun last night" he whispered placing his hand on my thigh. I was suddenly very glad I had not eaten breakfast because I was sure that if I had it would have been all over my shoes.

A pair of hands slammed down on the desk and I jumped. Harry pulled his hand off my leg as I heard Draco say, "Well if it isn't boy wonder" Well there went him being a changed person. "Just know I am always watching you Chosen One" With that he was gone.

I was worried that Harry would try something else but Ron came in, muttering about how stupid the homework was. He had just been able to barley pull out his text book when Snape came bursting into the room.

It was so hard for me to concentrate on the lesson. Every look that Harry gave me, every touch, it made my stomach lurch and caused flashbacks from the night before. I was looking at my text book with a paper folded Crane landed on my book. Harry was looking at Snape so I quickly took the note and unfolded it in my book.

_Hermione, _

_I am here for you if you need me. Please remember that. You can say no but would you do me the honor of lunch by the lake today? I would hate to waste the last few good weather days of the year. _

_Malfoy. _

I looked up and noticed Draco looking at me. I looked back at Harry quickly to make sure he wasn't looking before I nodded at Draco. I couldn't help but notice the smile that spread across his face. A small smile tugged at my own lips as well. I couldn't help it. The side that he had shown me last night made things change in the way that I looked at him. I couldn't look at him but anything but a hero. I tried to think about all of the times in the past that he had hurt me, called me names. But suddenly those did not matter. If Harry could change from my best friend to my worst enemy didn't that mean that Draco could change from my worst enemy to my best friend?

_a/n: Short chapter. I am sorry about that but the next chapter should be a lot longer. Feedback always very much loved. Also a cover for this and my other stories can be found at Deviantart. Search for user TtHM. _


	3. Way back, when we were just kids

**Chapter Three: Way back, when we were just kids**

_A/N: Not much to say today I figured that I would try to get this chapter out ASAP since the last one was really short. Oh the one thing I did want to say is has anyone noticed how huge Tom Feltons feet are?! I was watching a video earlier and it showed the clip where he got out of bed in the hospital wing and it was like DAMN. Sorry random anyway on with the chapter. _

The day seemed to be a blur between one class to the next. It felt like all I did was blink and it was time for lunch. As the bell for lunch rang I slipped out the main doors and walked down the lawn towards the lake. The day was pleasant enough. It was a typical fall day at Hogwarts; the air was warm but a tad nippy. I sat down by the lake and watched the leaves fall from the trees. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wondered how it was possible that in less than 24 hours my whole life had been turned upside down.

I was lost in my thoughts when Draco came and sat down next to me. He pulled two sandwiches out of his bag and handed me one. I looked at him and took the sandwich. "Why are you being nice to me?" I blurted out. I looked down at the sandwich, knowing I had probably blown it now.

Draco said nothing at first, he simply handed me a bottle of pumpkin juice. He unwrapped his sandwich before he slowly started to speak. His voice was strong but I noticed a slight quiver in it like he was nervous. "I knew that this would come up at some point. The entire time I have known you Hermione my life has been a battle between what my brain thinks based off what I have been taught my whole life and how my heart feels which is that I care for you."

My heart skipped a beat. The way he had treated me my whole life was because he cared about me? I opened my mouth to say something and he held up his hand to stop me. "This was no reason for me to treat you the way that I did," He continued. "My whole life I have been taught that I am better than the Muggle Borns. The word 'mudblood' was ingrained into my head from a time before I could even speak. Then school starts and I find myself captivated by a young girl. A young girl I had been trained to hate. As the years went on I tried harder and harder to follow what I had been taught, to hate you like I had been told to. Yet despite that I just found myself growing more and more found of you."

"Last night… when I saw you that way. Hurt like I had never seen you before it angered me. It made me feel angrier then I have about anything else in my life. More than the fact that I was angry that someone had hurt you I was angry that I had let my blood get in the way of being there for you for all these years. Suddenly at that moment my eyes opened and everything came into focus. Fuck what my father says. Fuck what I have been taught. You are what matters. Even if you don't fancy me and even if you don't want to be my friend I couldn't go another day without telling you how I truly feel. If you want we can walk away from this Lake today and never speak again but I promise you that I will never say another mean or harmful thing to you again."

The words sat heavy in the air as I looked out across the water. I could feel his eyes on me and feel the anticipation in the air. I let everything he said sink in.

"Hermione?" He asked.

I fell into Draco's arms and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to soothe me. I let the tears flow freely as I felt safe in his arms. He calmly shushed me as he ran his fingers through my hair. For a long time we sat just like that with me weeping in his arms. When my tears had subsided, he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Who did this to you Hermione? What happened?"

I shook my head back and forth. "Please Draco, not now, not yet at least. I am not ready to talk about it."

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around me again. He softly whispered into my ear, "When you are ready. Any time or any place I will be willing to listen. I don't care if it is in the middle of the night or the middle of class. I will be there if you need me." He kissed his forehead softly.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked.

"It means whatever you want it to. If you want to be friends we can be friends. If you want more we can be more. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. You are the ones who is calling all of the shots Hermione. I am just here to follow what you want."

I was silent for a minute as I started to think. Was it wrong for me to trust him? Was it wrong for me to want to be with him despite the past? I looked at him my head so full of questions but yet my heart so full of trust. I tried to speak several times but could not form words. After several minutes of not being able to speak Draco said, "Let's just take things slow. We can start off with lunch every day. If you find you want more don't be afraid to say so. If I am ever going to fast then you can always tell me to stop."

I nodded looking out at the lake. I tried to put my feelings to words. "My life has been turned upside down. Things have happened that I never thought were possible. Despite everything, despite the cruel words you have said. I find myself trusting you more than I trust anyone else right now. Your arms feel safe to me more than anything else has. If it would have been any other time I would have thought you were lying, that this was some type of trick. Yet the way you treated me last night taught me that you are telling me the truth. I have learned that sometimes first impressions can me wrong." I turned to look up at him. Everything is changing Draco and I have no problem giving this a try." I leaned against his chest feeling the muscles under his shirt. I felt like I just fit there.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Draco stood and extended his hand to me to help me up. "Would you mind if I walked you to class?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I would like that"

Draco walked with me. He opened the doors for me and walked closely to me, like he was protecting me. We stopped in front of my Charms class and he kissed the back of my hand. He truly had been trained to be a gentleman. It must have been in his breeding. He smiled and turned to leave but before he was gone I called after him. "Draco?" He turned to smile at me. "I… I am struggling with this paper for potions and well I know that you are really good at potions so I was wondering if maybe you would help me? After classes in the Library?"

A smile broke across his face. "The smartest girl in school asking for my help with homework. I would be honored. I shall see you then."

I smiled and walked into the classroom right before class was supposed to start. I looked around the room seeing something out of the corner of my eye. It was Harry who had saved me a seat next to him. My stomach leached when I noticed it was the only empty seat in the room. I sighed and sat down. I wondered to myself if I told anyone if they would believe me. After all who would believe that the boy-who-lived would do something so sadistic and evil?


	4. Cause your eyes told the tale

**Chapter Four: 'Cause your eyes told the tale**

The month had slipped by. As the leave finished dropping and the snow started falling, my life had become a pattern. My days belonged to Draco, my Dragon and my protector. We spent our days in each other's arms. He never over stepped his bounds. He always promised me he would stop if I asked him to. He never was anything but a gentleman. Lunch by the lake, being walked to class, our relationship flourished. My secret had still remained just that though. A secret.

My nights belonged to Harry. My dreams where nothing more but nightmares now. To make matters worse, when Draco was not by my side Harry continued to pursue me. I often found his hand trying to creep up my skirt in class. There was only so much that Draco could defend me. It didn't help that Draco did not that it was Harry who was after me.

I had started to feel like two different people, like I was Draco's princess and Harry's whore. When horrible things were happening me I simply tried to picture better times with Draco. Tried to ignore the nightmare that Harry was trying to turn my life into.

One Friday I was sitting in potions class. Harry never allowed me to sit with Draco. Draco, who had no idea what was wrong, had no problem with it. He told me that it was only fair I continued to sit next to my friends. There was no way for me to simply tell Draco I didn't want to sit with Harry, without tipping him off that something was wrong.

I was sitting there doing some potion calculations out of the book. I could never get them right and I wasn't sure why. I knew Draco could give me another lesson on the proper way to do the conversions. I was getting frustrated when the familiar paper swan landed on my desk.

_Mione,_

_How would you like to have a sleepover on the astronomy tower with me tonight? We could watch the sun come up trust me it is beautiful from up there._

_Dragon_

I smiled at him and nodded my head. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I could hardly believe how happy he made me.

Just then my happiness was doused when I felt Harry's hand on my leg again. "I want you again" He whispered into my ear slipping his hand into my underwear. I quickly looked at Draco; he was focused on his workbook like the rest of the class. I looked down at my book, trying to ignore Harry. "You know Hermione I always get what I want." He slipped two fingers inside of me and a winced. "This little stunt with Draco will be over soon and you will be mine again"

"Mr. Potter" Snape snapped, Harry pulled his fingers out of me. "Is there a reason you are not only not doing your work but bothering Ms. Granger so she cannot do hers"

"No Sir," He replied looking at me.

I tried to focus on my work. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Harry smell his fingers. My mouth tasted bitter as I tried to force back the vomit that was trying to creep up.

After the bell rang I stood up quickly and ran out of the room. I ran to the bathroom and vomited my breakfast. I sat back on my heels in the bathroom crying. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did he have to make my life hell? It wasn't fair.

I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. I left the stall and washed my face in the sink. I looked at my reflection. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I dug around in my bag and pulled out some mouth wash. With my parents being dentists, I tended to carry the stuff with me everywhere and at the moment I could hear my mother's voice in my head. Whenever I was sick and throwing up my mother would always say two things; "Are you okay?" and "Make sure to use mouth wash because vomit can eat through your teeth."

I put the mouthwash back in my bag and noticed some lip gloss. I normally hated the stuff but I thought I looked a little too pale. I smeared a tiny bit onto my lips. The glitter caught the low lighting in the bathroom and I couldn't help but think it actually looked kind of nice on me. I placed the tube back into my bag before heading out of the bathroom.

Lunch with Draco was normal. We had sandwiches and pumpkin juice by the lake and I laid in his arms until the bell rang. I had been able to push the memories of Harry out of my mind for the short time I got with Draco. For a short time I was able to be his princess again. When the bell I was walked to class and he carried my bag for me. Draco gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and handed me my bag. I watched him leave until I could no longer see him anymore. I slipped into class ready to face Harry again. I was surprised when Harry ignored me the rest of our classes together. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe almost being caught by Snape made him back off. I wasn't really sure what it was but I was thankful for it.

After classes I headed to dinner. I ate quickly because Draco told me that he had some things to take care of and wouldn't be able to eat with me. I spent the time looking around the room for Harry but I could not see him. I finished early and headed back to the common room. I wanted to drop my bag off and change out of my uniform before heading up to meet Draco. The halls were empty because everyone was still downstairs eating. I kept my eye out for Harry and was happy to not see him anywhere.

I entered the common room and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. It was Harry, he pulled me into a dark corner of the room and pinned me to the wall. His dark green eyes looked deep into mine. As I looked into the eyes that were the same color as his mothers, I couldn't help but wonder what she would say if she saw her son like this? What would she think? "Remember what I said Hermione. I don't know what the hell this thing with Malfoy is; just always remember you belong to me. I could have any girl I wanted. You should be flattered that I chose you. Do you know how many girls would kill to be you?" I tried to struggle under his arms. "Don't worry sweetheart I am not going to do anything to you right now. I just wanted to remind you how this works."

He leaned down and kissed me. I tried to pull myself away. I hated the way he kissed. Where Draco was soft and gentle, Harry was rough. Harry pulled away smirking and he walked off towards his dorm. I ran to my own dorm. I slammed the door and slipped to the floor, breathing heavy. Right then I made the choice to tell Draco. He needed to know what had happened and what was going on.

I dressed slowly deciding on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Over it I pulled Draco's uniform shirt that he had given me the night Harry first raped me. I closed my eyes and deeply breathed in his scent. A small smile crossed my lips. That boy meant the world to me. I wish that there was a way I could tell him how much he meant.

When I was dressed I slipped my want into the waistband of my jeans. I refused to be caught without it now. I slipped out of my dorm. I descend the stairs. When I reached the bottom I looked around the common room, trying to see if I could find Harry. I couldn't see him so I quickly made a beeline for the entrance. When I had exited through the porthole I leaned against the wall and caught my breath, trying to will my heart to slow down. I headed up to the tower.

When I reached the tower I found Draco standing at the edge of the balcony looking over the forest. I loved the way he looked standing there. He was wearing a thin black sweater and black pants. The light from the setting sun was hitting his blonde hair just perfect. I smiled and softly said "Hey,"

He turned around and smiled at me. I looked around the room. Several blankets were laid out as well as pillows. In the middle of the blankets sat a try with a silver covering over it. Draco walked over to me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. I smiled at him. "Did I do good?" He asked.

I nodded as I sat down on the blankets. He pulled the silver covering off of the tray to revel two slices of cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries. I smiled widely and asked, "How did you know this was my favorite?"

He smiled at me and said, "You mentioned it once"

I couldn't help but marvel at his memory. The boy tried so hard and I knew it. We enjoyed the cheesecake and warm Butterbeers while the sun sunk lower and darkness fell. After dessert, Draco presented me with a dark blue velvet box. Inside sat a necklace; it was a dark red stone in the shape of a heart with a silver dragon wrapped around it. I called Draco my dragon. A felt tears come to my eyes as he clasped the necklace around my neck.

I looked at him my eyes full of tears. "Draco I need to tell you something" I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath. I looked back up at him and started to speak, my voice shaking. "Draco, the night you found me in the halls I had been raped." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I continued on. "That is not just it. My rapist hasn't left me alone. He hasn't raped me again but he has been… touching me and saying things." Tears spilled down my cheeks. "He is turning my life into a nightmare Draco. I wake up every morning crying. I haven't had a good night of sleep in a long time." I fell into Draco's arms and I sobbed. He held me just like he did that one day when he first told me how he felt.

"Everything will be okay Mione," He said running his fingers through my hair. "You could tell someone. Tell Dumbledore."

I shook my head. "He wouldn't believe me and it would probably just make things worse."

"Why wouldn't he believe you? That is silly Mione. You are a victim"

"Draco he would never believe that Harry Potter raped me!" I cried. Draco stood up quickly when he realized what I had said. "Draco what are you doing?"

Draco was pacing back and forth obviously angry. "Chosen one my ass!" He looked at me and kneeled down taking my face in his hands. "Mione this will be okay." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. He kissed me deeply. "Thank you for telling me"

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. I drifted off at some point and was amazed when for the first time in a long time, I slept without nightmares. Draco woke me up so we could watch the sunrise together before he let me drift off in his arms once more. For the first time in awhile I was very much at peace.

_A/N: Pretty long chapter but I felt like I owed it to you guys. I am really starting to enjoy writing this story. Feedback will be met with much love and cookies. Please do it for the cookies haha. _


	5. Of an act of betrayal

**Chapter Five: Of an act of betrayal**

a_/n: I have been banging out chapters like it's nothing haha. I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Every time I see that I have had another comment, like or follow it just makes me want to write more. I was so inspired to write this story because I have read and see so many stories where Draco rapes Hermione and Harry comforts her so I wanted to try and switch the roles and see what happened. One of my friends asked where this story would belong in the universe. I would say that maybe it is a branch off book 6 if I had to put it anywhere. I also want everyone to note that the Dumbledore that appears in this story is the most OOC of them all. _

Draco woke me up a few hours later. I had slept deeper than I had in quite awhile but I had honestly needed it. It was true that Draco really was my dragon to protect me. I felt so safe sleeping in his arms. In Draco's arms was the only place that Harry could not touch me, both in real life and in my dreams. That just made me care for him so very much more.

Draco helped me up and walked me back to the common room. We stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady for several minutes. Draco took my hand and gave me a soft kiss. "I wish I didn't have to meet with Snape today but it is what it is. I am glad you were able to get some sleep Mione."

I smiled at him and watched as he started to walk away. "Wait!" I called after him. "Would you do me a favor and walk with me to Dumbledore's office? I think… I think it would be best to tell him."

Draco came and took my hand. We walked in silence down the hallways. I commented that the halls were a lot more empty than normal. "Hogsmead day," Draco responded. That made me feel a little better. I knew that Harry never missed a chance to visit Hogsmead. Maybe after I finished talking to Dumbledore I could slip back into my room before Harry returned.

It felt like we reached the office too soon. I looked at him with a scared look in my eyes. He gave me another kiss which was something I very much needed. He touched the necklace hanging from my neck. "Remember that even if I am not with you at that very second that I will always protect you, no matter what." He kissed my forehead softly.

I slowly took the steps to Dumbledore's office, my heart racing faster with each step. I knocked on the door softly and was let into the office. I took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. I told him the same thing I had told Draco just the night before. When I was finished with my story there was a silence in the air that hung very heavy.

"Miss Granger" He said looking at me over his glasses. "I have come to understand that you have entered a relationship with Mr. Malfoy?"

I was shocked that was what his response was. "Yes I have sir. He came to my aid the night I was raped"

"Miss Granger, this is a serious accusation which I must believe is a falsehood. This is a very out of character thing for Harry to do. He has never been anything but a loyal friend and a brave man in the fight against Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy is a known follower of Voldemort. So you are to have me believe that this is not a plot made by Mr. Malfoy to try and get Harry expelled and that he has not corrupted your mind?" I tried my hardest to hold back my tears. I could hardly believe what he was saying. I had been worried that he had not believed me. "Now I will bring Harry in and speak to him. If it is false like I believe it is we will have some problems Miss. Granger. Normally this would be grounds for you to be expelled but I know that you are a smart woman so I will let this go."

I stood up nodding my head before I went running from the room, tears following from my eyes. He didn't believe me. He thought I was lying. Of course no one would think that boy wonder would do such a thing. I found myself in a bathroom again, throwing up. I hugged the toilet bawling my eyes out. My magical morning had turned back into the nightmare that my life was becoming. I cried until I was sure that no more tears would come. I wondered if Draco was done with Snape yet. I decided to head back to my dorm and send him an owl. I needed to see him. I picked myself up off the ground, splashed water on my face, and washed my mouth out with water. No mouthwash on me this time.

I walked through the halls my steps sounding hallow. Just as quickly as the trip to Dumbledore's office seemed to go the trip back to my room seemed to take longer. I was walking through the halls when I felt the all too familiar feeling of being grabbed around the waist. I reached for my wand but found it pulled from my hands before I could get any spells out. Harry held his hand over my mouth, a fire in his eyes. "Thought you would tell Dumbledore about the fun that we had last month huh?" Tears spilled down my eyes as I tried to push him off. "That was the wrong move Granger" Harry shoved me into a small storage room which was used for extra sheets and supplies. Harry slammed the door closed behind him.

I crawled backwards trying so hard to get away from him. Harry grabbed my leg and pulled me back towards him. He unbuckled my pants. I started fighting as hard as I could. I managed to get a good kick at his face. A small trickle of blood came from his mouth where my foot connected. Harry slapped me across the face so hard it made me see stars. He took out his wand and immobilized me. He pulled my pants off. He smirked "Now that we have a little time to ourselves. We can have some more fun."

The time before Harry had been slightly gentler. Now he roughly grabbed me, he bit my breasts hard. He pulled my hair, choked me, and violated me. I could feel my body bruising under his touch. He called me his whore, his plaything as he used me. I could do nothing, I couldn't even move but tears slowly slipped from my eyes. It seemed to go on forever, I was so relieved to hear him let out a loud grunt and once more fill me with his seed. Harry stood up and buckled his pants. He smirked as he looked at me before he gave a swift kick to my ribs. "That was for telling" He picked up my clothes. "And this is to remind you that you are mine and to not forget it." He muttered a spell and threw my wand next to me. "The spell will wear off in a few minutes." With that he was gone.

I laid in the closet naked and cold. When I was able to get feeling back I quickly sat up. I sent my patrons to Draco telling him where I was and that I needed help. I pulled my knees to my chest and I sat in the closet crying. It probably only took 5 minutes before the door to the closet was opened and there stood Draco. "Blood Hell," He muttered as I looked up crying. I reached my arms out for Draco like a child. He took his robe off and wrapped it around me. It was then I noticed standing behind him was Snape. "Take her to my office" He said. "I will do what I can there."

Draco lifted me bridal style and carried me through the halls. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. I was unwilling to let myself cry anymore. I just couldn't do it. When we reached Snape's office, Draco set my down in a chair and Snape went to work assessing me.

"Lily would have never put up with this." He said. "I know this didn't come from her side. It's that damn Potter blood" He checked my ribs and found that several of them where broken. Other than my ribs I was simply bruised but no other major damage. Snape muttered a few spells in attempt to help heal me.

"I am no healer so that is the best I can do with the ribs. They are reset but they will probably hurt for a week or so. Now Granger this maybe a hard thing for you to tell me but I need to know when your last period was because I need to figure out if you are at risk for pregnancy."

"Well that is simple" I stared. "It was…" I stopped and thought for a minute and my face fell. "No wait." I counted again in my head before counting a third time. I put my head in my hands. "No, no, no." I cried as more tears slipped through my eyes. I took a deep breath and looked up. "It was 6 weeks ago, two weeks before Harry raped me the first time."

The room was silent and then I heard Draco say, "I am going to kill him."


	6. I knew that somebody did

**Chapter Six: I knew that somebody did**

_A/N: So I was going to go and try and get some sleep because it is 3 am but instead I decided to have a Mountain Dew and write another chapter. _

I watched at Draco went stomping for the door. Snape went running after him and pulled him back into the room. "Now Draco as your teacher I must say we can't have you running off and killing another student," Snape said wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder. "As your Godfather I would like to help sadly at the moment I must act as your teacher. Before we do anything else, I shall make a potion to test Granger and see if she really is pregnant. Then we may go from there."

Snape left the room, off into his potions closet. Tears were slipping down my cheeks. "You are going to leave me aren't you" I whispered

Draco looked shocked and asked, "Why would you say such a thing?"

I looked up at him. "What man wants to raise someone else baby? Especially one conceived in rape. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and now it's over." I placed my head in my hands.

I felt Draco's hand on my back. "I am not going to leave you and if you are pregnant I will love that child like it was my own. Sperm does not make a father." I couldn't help but smile at Draco he said that. The man before me what not what I had ever expected him to be. I wrapped my arms around Draco and I sobbed even harder. He just held me and let me cry in his arms until there were no more tears for me to spill.

Snape returned to the room with a small glass and pointed me to the bathroom. When I returned, Draco and I sat holding hands and waiting for the results to come it. The solution in the glass turned bright orange and Snape sighed, "Well it is positive" Before I could say anything Draco wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the top of the head. I was surprised when for once no tears came. I was 16 and pregnant and I could not bring any tears forth. This was a place I never expected to be in that is for sure. I wondered slightly what my parents would think but at the moment that did not really matter.

"Draco, I would suggest going to your dorm since it is closer and getting Ms. Granger some clothing, pajamas would be best." Draco nodded, untangled himself from me and left the room "Now Ms. Granger you look exhausted and I suggest you get some sleep. It is against my better judgment to send you back to your dorm given the circumstances. I plan to put a request through to your head of house for private quarters. Being pregnant qualifies you for such a thing and I would personally like to keep you as far away from Potter as I can manage." Snape let out a loud sigh. "I am so glad Lily cannot see him now. It would break her poor heart."

"Did you know her?" I asked.

"You could say that" He replied. "Lily Evans was very near and dear to my heart many years ago but I was nothing more than an unrequited love to her,"

Draco came back into the room with the clothes and handed them to me. Snape showed us to where his sleeping quarters were and left us be. I pulled off Draco's robe and pulled on one of his under shirts and the pair of pajama pants. They were huge on me so I had to pull the string to the max. Draco had sat down on the bed and was looking at his hands to avoid looking at me when I was changing. Snape's bed was a simple full bed, covered in a black and grey blanket. The bed suddenly looked very comfortable and my eyes suddenly felt very heavy. I crawled into the bed on the side facing the wall. I noticed the sheets and blankets were fresh, I was wondering if he had changed them earlier.

I yawned, "It seems strange to be lying in a teachers bed" Draco started to get up and I reached for him. "Please stay here with me. You keep the nightmares away." Draco pulled off his shoes and got in bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me, one hand resting on my stomach. I let out a small sigh and cuddled close to Draco, allowing myself to drift off to sleep.

_A/N: Short chapter. Kind of a filler/Fluff chapter. I am not going to try and get some sleep. Goodnight!_


	7. For you this never ends

**Chapter Seven: For you this never ends**

_A/N: Holy Moly! I woke up to a ton of reviews and favs! OMG guys thank you guys so much. I am loving all the feedback. Makes me want to write more and gives me a ton of muse. Someone sent me a message asking me about Ron. Yes he is around he just has not had much of a part at the moment. We will see Ron though. I promise._

I slept the rest of the day. I had really needed the sleep especially if I had to now support another life. I tried to push that idea out of my head. I could not believe that I was carrying Harry's baby. My life really had changed. I thought about my parents. What were they going to think? They had raised me to be better than this, yet here I was. Its not like I could exactly help this. Maybe they would understand.

I pulled myself out of Snape's bed on Sunday morning. I walked into the office and found Snape and Draco in deep discussion. Draco looked concerned at whatever Snape was saying. Before I got a chance to speak, Draco saw me. He stood up and pulled his wand out making a chair appear next to his at Snape's desk. I had barley sat down before a house elf brought breakfast. My stomach growled and I started eating. I could feel Draco's eyes on me. "Draco you don't have to watch me all the time now. I am going to be okay" I said between bites of egg. I couldn't help but think that I was eating like Ron. I felt a knot form in my stomach. Ron, what would he think? I took a deep breath, one thing at a time.

After breakfast, I was given my school bag. Draco had a house elf fetch it from my room for me. Draco and I sat in Snape's classroom working on homework. We made small talk but not much else. I had Draco help me try to understand the conversions again but I just could not understand them. They really frustrated me, it even seemed like Draco was getting frustrated with trying to help me. It wasn't long before he called Snape over to see if maybe he could help me. In the past I would have never asked Snape, afraid that he would have yelled at me but now I was starting to see him in a different light.

Draco headed out to find some coffee and Snape sat down at the desk with me. He explained a few things, showed me a few problems and it only took about a minute before it finally clicked. I about cried out with joy when I finally did a problem on my own. Snape smiled at me and said, "You remind me of someone else I once knew. When history repeats itself I am just glad that for once the girl chose the right guy"

I was confused for a moment. Was he talking about Lily? What did he mean by when history repeats itself? I was going to ask but Draco came back in holding a cup of coffee and I was sure that Snape did not want to talk about it around Draco. Draco gave me a soft kiss and asked, "Got it finally?"

I smiled, "Yes finally thank God! I thought I was going to die." Suddenly the thought of my parents creeped into my mind again and my smile fell. I decided I needed to write them a letter. If they didn't understand than they didn't understand but I had to tell them. I need to try to help them understand. "I need to tell my parents. They need to know." Draco placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before he walked over towards Snape and started to talk to him. I pulled out a sheet of parchment and started to write. I poured my soul into the letter, telling them everything that had happened, while praying that they would understand. By the time I was done, tears filled my eyes and the letter spanned several pages. I sighed and sealed the letter. I gave it a soft kiss before handing it to Snape's owl. I watched the owl fly away and hoped once more that they would understand. I couldn't lose my parents too. That would simply be too much for me to bear.

_A/N: another short filler chapter but the next one will be longer and I am starting it right now. _


	8. Can you stay strong? Can you go on?

**Chapter Eight: Can you stay strong? Can you go on?**

_a/n: This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. That is all I am going to say :D Also in this chapter I talk about A, B and C schedules, I will try and quickly explain if you do not know what this means. Some schools go by this type of scheduling where instead of having 8 one hour classes in a day they have 4 two hour classes broken into 3 types. In example, an "A" day (Monday and Wednesdays) would be something like 2 hours of potions, 2 hours of Transfiguration Lunch 2 hours of Charms 2 hours of Care of Magical creatures, a "B" day (Tuesday and Thursdays) would have 2 hours of History of magic ect. Then a "C" day (Friday) would have 1 hour of potions, 1 hour of History of Magic ect. I hope this helps you to understand. _

I spent the rest of the day working on homework and sleeping. Snape said that I should sleep in his quarters again as he had not gotten a response yet from McGonagall about my private quarters. Snape told me that since most people where probably going to be like Dumbledore and not believe me that it would simply be best to accept my pregnancy and accept that people where going to think that it was Draco's. It was a hard thing for me to do. I knew that most people did not like me to begin with and now things were simply going to get worse.

Draco and I had breakfast in Snape's office again. We ate in silence, knowing what was inevitable. This morning was an "A" schedule day meaning we would have to start the morning by sharing a class for 2 hours with Harry. Draco took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "I love you" he said. It took me back slightly since I had never heard him say that yet it felt right.

I smiled at him and replied, "I love you too"

After breakfast we headed into the classroom. Draco sat down in his usual seat and I sat down next to him. I held his hand with a death grip as the other student filled the classroom. When Harry walked in I felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on me. Harry came to stand in front of the desk that Draco and I were sitting at. "Hermione I believe that you should be sitting next to me" He said looking into my eyes. I looked away breaking his gaze. He grabbed my other hand which was sitting on the desk.

"Hey back off my girlfriend," Draco spat, venom in his voice.

"Or what?" Harry asked pulling his wand out and placing it against Draco's neck. "What are you going to do ferret?"

"What are you going to do hex me? Why can't you threaten me like a real man?"

Harry dropped his wand on the desk and let his bag drop to the floor. "I can kick your ass any way I like little boy. I don't need magic to do it"

Draco stood up and got into Harry's face. It was then that I got worried. Harry had an obvious several inches on Draco and the muscle that Harry had compared to Draco's worried me. I wanted to speak up but I was afraid to. "Why don't you learn to be a real man in general and not rape little girls?" Draco hissed at Harry.

Harry laughed, "Rape? She wanted it. Don't fool yourself Draco. She only told you that because she didn't want you to know that I am twice the man you will ever be"

With that Draco shoved Harry backwards. Harry came back swinging. The classroom erupted as Draco and Harry went at each other. I screamed unsure of what to do. A crowd of people gathered around them and I tried my hardest to see around them but could not. I screamed again but could be unheard under the yells of everyone else in the classroom. I heard someone yell, "This was a long time coming!" The screaming I heard scared me. Snape came bursting in the room and the crowd around the boys dispersed. My stomach dropped to see the sight before me. Harry was on top of Draco wailing on him. Snape grabbed Harry by the back of the robes and pulled him off of Draco. It was then I noticed the blood coming from Harry's broken noise and I noticed his jaw sitting crooked.

"You're just like your father," Snape growled. "Your mother would have been ashamed to see that you turned out like him!"

Harry tried to pull himself free of Snape, "You know nothing of my father!"

"No my dear boy YOU know nothing of your father. I knew your father all too well. I refuse to sit back and let another Potter act this way."

I went to kneel down back Draco. He slowly sat up cradling his ribs. A black eye was forming. I kissed him as tears spilled down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around him sobbing.

Snape looked around the room before saying, "Class is canceled for today. Please return to your dorms." He pulled Harry towards Dumbledore's office. Told Draco and to follow. I helped Draco up and he limped after Snape. Before he left the room Snape looked back at me and said, "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. She has a free period and needs to speak with you."

I nodded and headed out of the classroom and towards McGonagall's office, afraid of what waited me there.


	9. Mione, are you doing okay?

**Chapter Nine: Mione, are you doing okay?**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of McGonagall's office. She called for me to come it. I walked in and felt comforted. There was something about McGonagall that I had always been comforted by her. She motioned for me to sit down at her desk. In her hands she held the private room request. She looked up from it at me. "Am I to understand Miss Granger that you are pregnant?" I couldn't respond, so I simply nodded. She gave out a small sigh and placed the paperwork down on the desk. "I expected much more from you Hermione, in fact I still do."

She stood up and around the desk; she pulled a chair next to mine and took my hands in hers. She looked into my eyes. "I do not believe that you would make a mistake on your own like this. Despite your recent relationship with Mr. Malfoy I still believe that you have a good head on your shoulders. So I simply cannot see this happening without it being forced. " I opened my mouth and she held up her hand and continued on. "I do not need to know any details. There is one question I want to know. You have always been my favorite student and I need to know this for my own comfort." She looked at me. "Please Miss. Granger."

My eyes filled with my tears and I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me. "Please Professor. Just know it was not Draco." McGonagall brushed my hair out of my face.

"I overheard Dumbledore speaking to Harry yesterday. I do not believe that you would lie about such a thing. I wish that there was more that I could do. I can however approve your request for private quarters. For the record I must tell you that your quarters are yours alone." She reached onto her desk and picked up a sheet of parchment. "This tells you how to access your room, as well as the password. If you need your password changed for any reason, come to me immediately. Your things will be in your room and ready by the time you are done with afternoon classes. " She smiled at me. "You're a smart girl Hermione and I know that you will make the best of this."

I smiled at her and gathered my things before I left. I felt a little better knowing at least someone was on my side. As I exited the office I something caught my eye. It was a head of red hair. I turned and saw Ron leaning against the wall. I turned and walked away but Ron called after me, "Hermione wait!" I turned around and looked at him. "Can we talk?" I nodded slowly, unsure if Harry had put him up to this.

We started walking down the halls. We were quiet for a few minutes before he started to talk. "Look Hermione, I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that 2 months ago I had two of the best mates in the world and now I have a withdrawn moody friend and another friend who is dating someone I thought was their worst enemy. I don't claim to know why you are dating Malfoy and I will never try to understand it. I used to love to Hermione. I have no one to blame but myself for not telling you sooner. Through this shit with you and Harry I am neutral okay? Even if you guys hate each other I still love both of you. At the same time if you never need anything you can come and talk to me okay? You're still my mate no matter what. Also Malfoy better treat you right or I will come for his head and I am not talking about the one on his shoulders."

I wrapped my arms around Ron giving him a long hug. "Thank you, Ron" I whispered into his ear softly. Both Ron and McGonagall had become a beam of sunshine through the storm. "Just know that I love Draco and he is treating me right. I understand that you want to stay in the middle. If you knew the truth I am sure you would no longer feel that way but I am not going to try and turn you against Harry. He may try and turn you against me but I am not going to play his game."

As we had walked we found ourselves walking by Dumbledore's office, as we walked by Harry came charging out. "Come on Ron, we don't hang out with Whores," He said grabbing Ron by the arm and pulling him away. He gave a small smile as if to say sorry.

I turned around just as Draco and Snape walked out of the office. His eye was swollen and bruised. I felt so sad for him. I went to touch it and he flinched away. "Please don't it hurts. I have to go to the hospital wing and get it taken care of."

"I will come with you"

"Actually Miss. Granger I need you to come with me." Snape said. "There is something we need to discuss."

I nodded and gave Draco a kiss goodbye. He headed off to the hospital wing and I followed Snape to his office, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

_a/n: A little bit of a Ron chapter. Wanted to throw this in there. Next chapter is going to be a pretty big one. I am going to try and have it done tonight. _


	10. A rose that won't bloom

**Chapter Ten: A rose that won't bloom**

_A/n: This is a big chapter. There is a lot of important information here. I even made a graphic for this chapter. You can find it by searching Deviantart for the user TtHM and the graphic is titled "History repeats itself" Should be the last image uploaded. Enjoy!_

I walked in silence with Snape, wondering what he had to tell me. We entered the classroom and walked through it to his office. We sat down at his desk. Snape took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "What I am about to tell you is very important information Miss. Granger. It is not to be taken lightly. I would like you to just listen to what I have to say. This is very delicate information and something that is very difficult for me to talk about. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, feeling my heart beat in my chest.

Snape leaned it and started speaking, his deep voice painting a picture in my mind, "There is a sort of evilness with Potter men. I watched Lily fall victim to James the same way you have fallen to Harry. The difference is that Lily fell for James in another way. He roped her in and made her his. Harry himself was conceived the same way the child inside you was; through the evilness of the Potters. Don't ask me why this happens, because I do not know but what I do know, what is very apparent, is that history repeats itself and if you are not careful you could very easily fall into the same trap Harry's mother did. Harry could steal you from Draco the way James stole Lily from me"

I felt my heart speeding up in my chest. The same thing happened to Lily that had happened to me?

"Let me start at the beginning of the story. Lily and I had been friends are whole lives. I lived down the street from her and Petunia. Her sister never liked me very much but Lily and I were best friends. Who we were, blood. Nothing mattered. We were best friends and nothing could separate us. I had told her about magic when we were children and she laughed about it, thinking it was just a joke but she never judged me." Snape reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of pictures. The first one he showed me a small black haired boy and a red haired girl. It was a normal Muggle photograph and the pair looked like that they were about 8. They had huge smiles on their heads.

"As our 11th birthdays approached I found myself sad, knowing that Lily and I would be separated when I went to Hogwarts. That was until the day Lily came running up my driveway with her Hogwarts letter in her hand." He pulled out another photograph. This one was a magical one. Snape and Lily both held their Hogwarts letters. Lily stayed still for a moment before she jumped on Snape wrapping her arms around him in a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "I couldn't tell you how happy that day made me. Not only was I going to Hogwarts to become a great wizard but my best friend in the whole world was coming with me."

"When we got to Hogwarts we were sorted into separate houses but that didn't matter. We were still best friends. Spending lunch together, studying after classes, trips to Hogsmead at 13. We could not be separated." The next photo was Snape in Slytherin robes and Lily in Gryffindor robes. They were down by the lake, arms around each other's shoulders and they were laughing. I marveled at how her hair was just as bushy as mine only bright red instead of brown. "James followed her like a lost puppy but she denied him. I guess you can only deny a Potter so many times before they snap."

Snape took another photograph and looked at it longingly before showing it to me. He was dressed in a nice set of black dress robes, Lily wore green robes that matched her eyes, her fiery hair was pulled back except for a few pieces that framed her face. There was no doubt that she was lovely. Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Our 7th year we had a Christmas ball was the first time James attacked her. She had gone to the bathroom and was gone for over an hour. I found her, dress ripped and crying. I held her in my arms for hours as she cried. I tried my hardest to help her. James followed her, harassed her. I tried to get him to stop but he was much bigger than me and was muscular for playing Quidditch. So he was able to push me around like it was nothing. I tried going to Dumbledore but like with you he did not believe me. I tried my hardest but as time went on she started to drift away from me." Snape looked down at the picture his voice had started shaking

"She started spending time with James more and more. One day we started arguing and James found us. He and his stupid friends hung me upside down and tormented me. The last thing he told me before they dropped me to the ground was 'I knocked your girlfriend up. What are you going to do about it?' He and his friends left me there. Lily tried to help me; I asked her if this was true. She told me it was and that she was going to marry him because it was 'what is best for the baby' I was angry, hurt; I lashed out calling her a mudblood"

He reached up to quickly wipe away a tear that had formed. He took a deep breath and continued on, "That was the day of finals. I tried to talk to her but she refused. We graduated; she married James and had Harry. After she had been….killed I tried to get Dumbledore to let me raise Harry, maybe teach him how to not be like his father, maybe see if love could change it. Dumbledore refused, so I hoped that just maybe being raised away from the Potter's that his mother's love would shine through whatever horrible evilness that was in his soul. For many years I thought I was right but now it is obvious what his true form is. Hermione, please promise me that you will hold on to Draco and that you will not let him go. Please do not fall into the same trap that my Lily did."

I had tears pouring down my cheeks. I could hardly believe the pain that he had to go through. I nodded my head. "I promise, I love Draco more than anything. I could never let that happen to me. But Professor, what if I have a boy? What if the same thing happens?"

Snape looked into my eyes, "My dear girl I do believe that if you instruct your boy the right way, and with a loving father like Draco I believe the curse will be broken. Please also whatever you do, you do not have to give him the last name Malfoy but please do not give the child the last name of Potter"

I nodded and walked around the desk and gave him a long hug. Snape took a deep breath and thanked me.

"Now there is one more thing I must warn you about. Word has reached Lucius that Draco and you are together and we are sure that Lucius will relay this word to the Dark Lord. We are not sure how he will treat this information. He may come after you or he may not care. I need you to be prepared to run form here at any moment. Draco has a place for you to go where you can lay low where he cannot find you. I have performed a spell on your necklace. If you are in trouble it will get warm, then the dragon well let a small roar. If this happens you need to meet Draco by the far side of the lake and we will get the two of you out of her safely."

I was in shock when I was given this news. I knew it was a possibility but I didn't expect it to happen so fast. "Now please understand that you will probably be okay. The Dark Lord has bigger things to worry about then this at the moment."

Somewhere off in the distance of the castle a bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. "Now run along Miss. Granger. I do believe that Mr. Malfoy is waiting down by the lake with lunch for you." Snape smiled giving me one more hug. "And please always remember what I said."

I smiled and nodded. "I will I promise"


	11. Winter's kept you

**Chapter Eleven: Winter's kept you**

_a/n: Hey guys, my original plan was just to continue to bang out chapters until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore like I did last night but I did not expect that last chapter to be as mentally draining as it was. I felt like that was a very powerful chapter. So I watched some Dr. Who (BTW I have NO idea that Barty Crouch JR in the movies and the 10__th__ Doctor where the same person!) and made a new cover for the story (You can click on the image at the top of the screen to see it slightly bigger I will upload the full version to Deviantart a little later) So I have rambled enough on to the next chapter._

The winter seemed to slip by. I am not sure what had happened that day in Dumbledore's office but whatever it was Harry left me alone. The moved by and it seemed that each day my belly got bigger. No one ever asked they all just whispered. I expected this of course. Draco held my hand through the whispers and the rumors. When asked, Draco just said that it was his baby. It was simply easier that way.

Ron and I very rarely talked but it was usually for him to let me know that he still cared about me. I even got a present from him for Christmas and his mother sent me a hand knitted sweater that she had enchanted to grow with me. If I was feeling sad or lonely I would put the sweater on and lay in front of the fireplace in my room crying. Some days were easier than others. There where little patches of sunshine that helped to keep my head up. The first time my little one kicked, I about cried. I had never been more in love with anyone then I was with that baby.

By March I was 6 months pregnant and felt huge. Our spring break had started and it was the first nice day of the year, the snow had finally all melted and the weather was warm. Draco and I had decided to head to the Lake and sit by the water. It was a beautiful Saturday; I was dressed in a simple red sun dress and Mary-jane flat shoes. I was lying back on the grass and Draco had his head resting on my stomach. He was listening to our baby. I refused to call our little one anything but ours. Draco sat up looking at me and said, "I hate to do this to you darling but Snape wanted to see us this afternoon" He stood up and helped me up. I struggled to get up laughing slightly to myself.

Draco and I walked hand in hand to Snape's classroom. Before I opened the door, Draco placed his hands over my eyes. I asked what he was doing and he told me to just trust him. I sighed shaking my head and opened the door, Draco took his hands off my eyes just in time for me to hear several people shout "Surprise!" I looked around the room; they had thrown me a surprise baby shower. I squealed with excitement. "Draco! I can't believe you did this!" I said play hitting him.

"That isn't even the best part," I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I could have sworn I was hallucinating until I turned around.

"Mum!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my eyes. I had not been able to go home for Christmas because Draco and I needed to be ready to run at any moment if Voldemort came looking for us.

Mum gave me a strong hug before she held me at arm's length. "My gosh dear you are huge" she said placing her hand on my belly. When I had gotten the return letter from my parents my mom wrote telling me that she believed me about Harry and she knew that I would have never been irresponsible. The baby kicked against my mother's hand. "My goodness it feels like you have got a little Football player in there."

"Football?" Draco questioned looking at me.

I laughed. "It's a Muggle sport. A bit like Quiddich but on the ground and you kick the ball."

My dad came up and gave me a hug as well, before kissing me on the forehead. I felt bad for my poor father who seemed like he didn't know how to react to the fact that his only daughter was 16 and pregnant. I smiled at him.

Draco was trying to figure out how Football worked. "No offence Mione but our little girl is going to play Quidditch. I want her to play a sport that I know how to play."

I laughed, "Now Draco we are not sure that it is a girl. It could be a boy."

Draco shook his head. "Nope we are having a girl I know it and we are going to name her Violet"

I was laughing at Draco when I heard a something that sounded like a cough. I looked around trying to find the source of the noise when I saw him sitting in the corner. I blinked a few times to make sure he was really there. There was no mistaking that it was him, you can't miss that red hair anywhere. I walked over to Ron and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for being here."

"Well you know I said you were my Mate and everything so I didn't want to miss it." He said kind of awkwardly. "I even brought a present." He handed me an odd shaped package wrapped in brown crinkled paper. "I know it's not a lot and I am sorry and I am sorry for the way it is wrapped. I'm not good at that kind of stuff." He scratched the back of his head like he was unsure of what to say. I wrapped my arms around him again in a hug.

"Thank you Ron."

The party was full of food and cake. There weren't many people there but they were the people who cared about me and that was what mattered. I was enjoying a piece of cake when I was dragged over to start opening presents. There were all sorts of gifts, the normal things like clothes, blankets. Ron had given me a book of wizard's stories for children as well as a romper for the baby with his favorite Quidditch team on it. He explained that the book was so tattered because it had been his as a child. I hugged him thanking him so much for the thoughtful gift.

After all the presents had been opened, Draco stood up. "Thank you everyone for helping me make this possible for Hermione." He said with a smile. "I love this woman more than my life and I love our little one just as much. She means so much to me. I was in such a dark place and she pulled me out of it. I really believed that we have saved each other." He looked at me and smiled, and then I noticed him look at my father who nodded at him. I wondered what was up when Draco got down on one knee. Tears quickly sprung to my eyes as he took my hand. "I know we have not been together long Mione but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That was why I asked your father for your hand. So Hermione Jean Granger will you do me the honor of becoming Hermione Jean Malfoy?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket. Tears were freely flowing; I could hardly get the yes out. He put the ring on my finger and gave me a deep kiss. It was the best day of my life.


	12. Though the marks on your dress

Chapter Twelve: Though the marks on your dress

"_Hurt me_

_See me crawling on the floor_

_Is that what you've been longing for_

_Is this enough, do you want more_

_Go on, if it makes you soar"_

_-Kerli "Hurt Me"_

Spring break ended and classes began again. I had to get used to the ring on my finger. Draco had gotten me a one carat princess cut solitaire. I couldn't help but smile whenever my eye caught it. I had not started any serious planning yet; I was too busy getting ready for the baby. That was my first priory then after that I would worry about trying to plan my wedding.

Another month had gone by and I was now 7 and ½ months pregnant. Both my due date and the end of term were getting close. I had turned 17 at the end of March and was now legally allowed to preform magic outside of school. This made me happy because it meant that I could have that extra help when the baby came.

I was walking back to my room after dinner one night. Draco was with Snape as usual. I thought it was wonderful that he had such a great relationship with his godfather. We had asked Snape to be the godfather to our child as well. We only thought it was right after how much he had helped us.

I was looking at my ring again, not paying attention when I ran into Harry. My eyes got wide as he looked me up and down. I defensively wrapped my arms around my belly. He simply smirked at me. "What is wrong Hermione?" He asked. "Unwilling to talk to the father of your child? I have heard that you are telling everyone it is Draco's baby. What a crock of shit."

Harry shoved me backwards and I fell. I placed a hand on my stomach, breathing heavily. Harry stood over me. "Listen to me Hermione. We belong together. You are carrying my baby. It should be my ring on your finger not his."

I shook my head and tried to stand up but was struggling. "Not after the way that you have hurt me Harry. Not with the way you treated me. You used to be my best friend and now you have become my worst enemy. Draco may have called me named but you raped me, beat me. Broke my very heart and soul."

Harry looked at me, his face soften for just a second. He held his hand out to help me up. I foolishly took it, thinking just maybe I had gotten through to him. He gave me another rough shove. This time the shove sent me tumbling down a short set of steps. I attempted to tuck myself into a ball to protect my belly as much as possible. Harry was going to kill my baby and I wasn't going to let him. It was not anywhere near my plans.

He pulled his fist back to hit me and I braced myself for an impact that never came. Instead I heard Harry yell out in pain. I looked up at him to see him clenching his forehead where his scar was. At the same time the necklace around my neck started to head up and I heard a small roar. I crawled over to a wall which I used to pull myself up. I check to make sure that the small bag was in my school bag. The bag contained all the furniture for the baby as well as my clothing.

I ran as fast as I could with my belly, which wasn't very fast. I burst through the front doors of the castle and took off down towards the lake. I could see Draco pacing back and forth, Snape standing next to him. I noticed a look of relief cover his face when he saw me. I ran into his arms, knowing what was happening.

"He is coming," Draco said. "We are not sure if he is coming for us but we know he is coming and we have to get out of here. Snape has a place for us to go where we can be off the grid and safe. He is our secret keeper and no one else knows where we will be but him. When it is over he will come for us. He is coming with us now" I nodded at Draco and he took my hand. We walked quickly to the edge of Hogwarts grounds where we were able to apperate.

We landed in a small house on the edge of a forest. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, the knot in my stomach had not eased. I could feel sweat dripping down my legs.

"Hermione…" I heard Draco say. I looked at him and he was looking down at my feet. My heart stopped. It wasn't sweat dripping down my legs, it was blood.

"But Draco the baby…" I said as the room started spinning. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Snape appear in the hut, a worried look on his face. Then all I saw was darkness.


	13. I knew that something was wrong

**Chapter Thirteen: I knew that something was wrong**

_Can we pretend that Airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish right now_

_A wish right now_

_- Hayley Williams "Airplanes"_

I came in and out of it, everything felt so far away so distant. I heard voices around me. I was sure that they belonged to Snape and Draco. At one point I opened my eyes. Everything looked and felt like a dream. Draco sat next to me. I reached out for him. "Save my baby" I muttered tossing my head from side to side. "Please save my baby." Draco rubbed my forehead with a damp cloth and he quietly shushed me. "You have to save her."

Draco shook his head. "Please Hermione you have to get some sleep."

"Is the baby okay?"

He refused to answer me; instead he kept trying to coax me back to sleep. I tried to yell at him. Make him tell if me if my baby was alive but instead I fell back into the darkness.

I awoke with a start. I was in a small room. I looked around trying to piece things together. When I was able to remember what happened I saw that my stomach was flat. My eyes went wide. Where was my baby? I was panicked and didn't know what to do. I let out a loud scream. Draco came running in the room, his hair was tossed and his face unshaved. He wrapped his arms around me but I just kept screaming. "Please baby, please." He muttered. "It's okay I am here"

I stopped to catch my breath and the scream would not come again. I sobbed softly a few times and looked at Draco. I was sure, based off of what had happened and the way he looked that I had lost the baby. I lay in his arms and Draco softly ran his fingers through my hair, simply saying nothing. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. I guessed this was just the way that it had to be. I let out a sigh when I hear a sharp cry from the next room. I looked up at Draco and he smiled at me. "I would like you to meet someone."

Draco walked out of the room and I was still just stunned. Could it really be? Draco walked in holding a bundle. He had the biggest smile on his face. "I would like you to meet Sophie Violet Malfoy." He came to sat next to me. She looked just like the baby pictures I had of me. All except her hair which was a tuff of dark hair. Draco had put a pacifier in her mouth which she was gladly sucking on. He handed her to me. "We almost lost her and you but she is a fighter, just like her mommy. A month and a half early and other then being a little small she is perfect."

I reached out and Draco placed her in my arms. I felt tears coming to my eyes. "She is beautiful. How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days, Snape did most of the work, I just panicked a bunch."

I had nearly forgotten about the reason we were here in the first place. "Snape? Where is he?"

"There is a battle raging at Hogwarts. I am not sure how things are going. I don't think that they were coming for us. I just think that they decided that this was their stand. Snape thinks that this might be it. That this might be the battle that ends it. That one side is going to come out of this and it is going to be over."

I ran my finger along Sophie's cheek and she reached her tiny hand up and wrapped it around my finger. The joy I felt in this moment chased away the fears of what was to come. I had to admit that I was worried but at least I had Draco and my little girl. That was what had really mattered to me. I leaned my head against Draco. We were both ready to give this little girl the world. I just couldn't help but hope and pray that the world we gave her was going to be one where they could accept our love as a pureblood and a Muggleborn. I prayed that my little girl would never have to grow up in a world where she had to hear the word "Mudblood" or see the racism that I had. At that very moment though I could do nothing more than hope. Hope and wait.


	14. clouds of time seem to rain on

**Chapter Fourteen: clouds of time seem to rain on**

_What about Now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you are making me?_

_All that I am meant to be_

_- Daughtry "What about Now"_

The days turned into a week. Draco and I set into a routine with Sophie. I found myself still exhausted but I was unwilling to sleep if Sophie was awake. I was far too in love with the little girl. One day I had handed her off to Draco so I could start on dinner. I set water to boil and I was walking back into the living room when I heard Draco talking to Sophie.

"Hey there Sophie, I must say you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen but of course don't tell your mother that because she needs to think she is the prettiest." I smiled to myself. "Listen baby girl. I will always be here for you. I don't care what anyone thinks or anyone says, you are my daughter and you always will be. I am willing to lay my life down for you. I am never going to let anyone hurt you. I am going to be the father to you that my own father never was to me. I want you to never know what the word 'mudblood' means. I want you to look at your classmates and see your fellow wizards and witches not their blood. I am going to give you the world little one. I just want to make sure that it's a place that you can live in. Not like the world your mother and I had to grow up in."

I watched him softly kiss Sophie; I walked over and sat down next to him, a smile on my face. He stood up and put the sleeping Sophie in her basinet that sat in the living room. He came and sat down next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder. "You are a wonderful father"

"And you are a wonderful mother." He kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes, feeling myself drift to sleep. I woke myself up. "Sleep you really need it and Sophie doesn't need you at the moment. I can take care of dinner." I nodded unable to argue with him. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Draco woke me a few hours later for dinner. Sophie was still sleeping so we sat at the table enjoying our dinner. Half way through dinner I looked up and nearly dropped my fork when I saw a dark figure walking towards the door. It was Snape and he was limping. Draco jumped up and helped him into the room. He offered Snape some dinner but he refused, only asked for water which I quickly got him. He drained the glass and placed it down on the table.

"Harry Potter is dead." I let out a gasp. We had lost? "The only way for him to destroy Voldemort was for him to sacrifice his own life, so he did. In the end his mother's love triumphed."

"So Voldemort is dead?" Draco asked.

"Yes he is gone. "

"And my father?"

"Dead. Your mother lives and she asks for you. She says she would like to see you. That she loves you very much. She also asked to meet her grandchild. Despite everything your mother loves you Draco, your father always held her back and I hope now that he is gone she can move on and fully be herself."

Sophie cried in the next room and I stood and quickly went to get her. I lifted my baby into my arms and kissed her softly. The world I wanted for her was very much now possible. I carried her with me into the kitchen. I watched a smile slowly spread across Snape's face. I smiled at him and offered Sophie to him. He slowly took Sophie.

"There is my beautiful Goddaughter." He said, at that moment Sophie opened her eyes and looked at him. He gasped. "She has Lily's eyes" I smiled and nodded. I then watched tears fill Snape's eyes as he cuddled her close. It was the closest thing he had to Lily and I knew it. I could tell that Sophie was going to have a wonderful relationship with her Godfather. I could see years of pain and hurt lifted off of Snape's shoulders as he held Sophie in his arms. When Snape had no more tears to cry, he softly kissed her and handed her back to me with a smile on his face. I let him continue to hold her as I put a pot of coffee on to boil.

"There will be a large memorial in a month in London for the lost. School has been canceled for the rest of the year. I shall resume again in fall like normal. Since your schooling is not yet finished there has been a request for the two of you to return to school in the fall. Our Headmistress has even offered child care for Sophie"

"Head Mistress?" I asked

"Professor Dumbledore fell in the fight. Professor McGonagall has stepped up to take his place. She requested by name for you to return Miss Granger. She thinks very highly of you and would hate to see your education go to waste. Might I also suggest finding a home in London? If you really love it here you can stay but I would simply suggest being closer to Hermione's family"

The kettle whistled and I poured coffee for all of us. I could help but smile at the sight. Snape with Sophie in his arms, my fiancée hair tossed and unshaved but more at peace then I had ever seen him. Things where looking up. We decided that the next day we would return to visit my parents and then Draco would send a letter to Malfoy Manor and we would be off to visit his mother. My nightmare was finally over. Things were now better than ever and I liked it this way.

_A/N: Just because this kind of reads like the end of the story does not mean it is. I am off to bed but will be back later to write more. _


	15. Authors Note

If you start to really follow my stories you will very quickly find that I have a very bad problem with insomnia. It is now –looks at clock- 6:41 am and I have not slept at all. I tried to write but I hated how it was coming out so I decided to provide you with this. This would be my unofficial "A Rose that won't bloom" Soundtrack. I have plans to make an official fiction soundtrack at some point and am open to suggestions. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Some of these songs are not "spot on" because there was only the chorus or a few lines that I liked in it but I still used it for inspiration.

Also if anyone does or knows someone who does videos I would love to see some of this story come to life.

Kristy, are you doing okay – The Offspring

Illuminated- Hurts

Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden

Saving me – Nickelback

Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift

I'd come for you – Nickelback

Airplanes – Hayley Williams (The version I have only has her parts in it not B.O.B's)

The Scientist – Coldplay

Orchard of Mines- Globus

Whispers in the Dark – Skillet

Running up that Hill – Kerli

Come What may- Moulin Rouge

My Skin – Natalie Merchant

Hero- Skillet

Hurt me – Kerli

According to you – Kelly Clarkson

Now I am going to attempt to maybe get an hour or so of sleep.


	16. And I'm so sorry now I didn't know

**Chapter Fifteen: And I'm so sorry now I didn't know **

_A/N: Hey guys sorry I did not get a lot of writing done today. I ended up sleeping until 2 and then I had to get up for church so I did not get a lot done. I may or may not be up late tonight writing, I am not sure. I do however; know this story is going to be soon coming to a close. I am running out of lyrics and there is not much more left to tell. _

I had trouble sleeping that night. There were a lot of things on my mind and I tossed and turned. Each time Sophie cried I tended to her thankful for the distraction. In the morning we were heading for my parents. I spent what was left of my restless night packing as much as possible, while trying to stay quiet to make sure that I did not wake Draco and Snape. When everything was done, I sat in the small kitchen of the house, looking out the window. I made myself a cup of coffee and watched the sun rise. My mind was heavy with thoughts I did not want to let surface, so I refused to let them.

It wasn't long before I heard stirring. Draco woke up and came to the kitchen. After a quick kiss I told him that I was going to refuse to kiss him again until he finally went and shaved. Draco ran his hand over the stubble of his face, smiling slightly before he headed to the bathroom. Snape woke up not soon after and came into the kitchen. I poured him a cup of coffee and we sat in silence. I enjoyed the silence of the brand new day.

After Draco finished shaving, we headed for my parents. I had to admit that apperating made things a lot easier. Snape took Sophie since he was better at apperating with another person. Draco took my hand and we started walking. I smiled as we walked down the street towards my parents' house. It was nice to be in my own neighborhood again. I could hardly contain my excitement of people able to see my parents. I walked up to our house and mom's car was in the driveway. Dad must have been at work. I let go of Draco's hand and ran up to the front door, knocking on it.

When my mother opened the door, her eyes went wide at first and then she wrapped her arms around me and refused to let go. She fell to the ground holding me with her. She rocked back and forth with me in her arms and I could tell she had been crying as more tears spilled from her eyes. I asked what was wrong but she just kept saying "You're okay. My baby is okay"

I was able gotten her to calm down. We headed inside into the kitchen and I put some tea on. She showed me a piece of parchment that had been sitting on the table. My stomach dropped slightly. There had been a mistake and Draco and I had both been put on a "missing" list after the battle. I hugged her tightly and apologized for not telling her our plans in the first place. I promised to tell her everything after we had something to eat.

When I mentioned that we had not had breakfast, my mother quickly set to work cooking us French toast and eggs. My mother may have been a Doctor, but she was also an excellent housewife. I always thought that my mother was good at everything that she did. To me my mother was always super woman. Wither it was housework or gingivitis nothing could stop her.

After breakfast Snape bid us farewell before heading back to Hogwarts. Draco passed Sophie off to be before he headed out of the room to write a letter to his mother. He told me that after he was done writing his mother that he would get our things unpacked into my old room. My mother asked what we had to unpack and I showed her my small handbag. She raised an eyebrow at me before I opened it and was able to pull a several items out of the bag. She laughed, shaking her head and saying that she never understood magic.

After showing Draco to my old room, mom, Sophie and I headed up to her room to talk. I told her about how Draco and I had escaped and explained why we had to leave. I told her about Sophie being born. My mother was shocked. In general I hid the horrible parts of my world form her. My parents didn't need to know about Voldemort or the war raging on. They especially did not need to know about the racism I faced. After our talk our conversation switched to Sophie. Mom asked the typical "mom" questions. She bugged me about breast feeding, reminding me again how it helped babies have stronger teeth later in life. I told her that I was and that I remembered that she had told me that. She smiled at me, when I handed her Sophie. "Oh Hermione she looks so much like you." She made cooing noises. She looked so happy to be a grandmother.

We put Sophie down in her basinet for a nap and that was when I had remembered that I was of age now and excitedly pulled out my wand to show my mother magic. Of all my years at Hogwarts my family had rarely seen any magic since students were not allowed to preform outside of school. I made things float, and her side table dance. She laughed and told me to stop. I asked her what she was going to do about it and she started tickling me. My wand went flying from my hand when I started laughing. She stopped as long as I promised to not make her nightstand dance anymore.

Mom and I were too busy laughing and talking that we did not hear my father's car pull up or him come in the front door. We didn't know he was there until we heard his briefcase hit the floor. My mother had forgotten to call him and let him know that the letter was wrong and that I was okay. He walked into the room and started crying. I had never before seen my father cry. I knew how much I meant to my parents. After 3 miscarriages and years of trying I was their miracle baby. The idea of losing me was too much for them to bare. I introduced Dad to Sophie and he was just as smitten with Sophie as mom had been.

We all made the decision to go out for dinner. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. It felt odd to not be in robes. We were down stairs waiting when Draco came down dressed in his set of dress robes. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Um honey?" Dad asked. "Why is your fiancée wearing a dress?"

When my dad said that I could not hold back and I started laughing. "They are called dress robes, dad. They are like a suit but for wizards. Maybe you should let Draco borrow some of you Muggle clothes." Dad gave me a stern look and I bushed and apologized quickly. I handed Sophie off and took Draco upstairs to the spare room where dad kept all of his extra suits that didn't fit. Draco asked about why my father acting strange when I said muggle. "It's just the way he is. It has been very hard for my parents to accept the whole magic thing. They are doctors and it's hard for them to accept it because there is no way to explain magic. Magic and science don't mix and even though they accept me and accept what I am they hate the word Muggle." I handed Draco a suit and he started to get dressed. "They hate the idea that their little girl is different from them. I think they worry that if I belong too much to the magical world that I will no longer belong to their world therefore I no longer belong with them. They worry I will look down at them for being Muggles." I didn't tell Draco this but I worried that they would dislike Draco for being magic and knowing nothing about the muggle world.

I tried to not worry about him not fitting in. I never realized really how helpless he felt in a non-magic world. He was raised in another place and he simply couldn't understand things like why he needed to leave his wand at the house. When we went back downstairs to head out the door my father was getting his car keys and making sure he had his wallet. I took Sophie from my mother and we were walking out the door when I realized Draco wasn't with us. I turned around to see him standing by the fireplace. I was about ready to ask what he was doing before I realized what it was. He had never ridden in a car before. He thought we were going to take the Floo network to the restaurant.

At the restaurant Draco tried to order a Butterbeer and the waitress gave him a strange look. He got embarrassed and tried to order a pumpkin juice. She scoffed so I jumped in and ordered him a soda. There were small hiccups like this but in general Draco seemed to be doing okay with everything. This had to be a hard adjustment for him. I wished I could tell him just how much it really meant to me.


	17. Cause we were so young

**Chapter Sixteen 'Cause we were so young**

_A/N: Hey guys. My plan had been to bang out several chapters and possibly even finished the story Saturday but then I had a very emotionally challenging night and then I couldn't sleep at all. I have been pretty much been up for the past 30 or I was able to grab a 2 hour nap earlier so thankfully it was able to give me a bit of a recharge. _

Draco and I spent a week with my parents before we heard back from his mother asking us to come for a visit. I hated the idea of having to go and meet Draco's mother but I didn't say anything because he had been in my world for the past week. He did muggle things and didn't use magic so therefore I could do this for him. The night before we left I spent the night tossing and turning like I had the past week. Giving up on sleep, I decided to head down stairs for a cup of tea to see maybe if that would help me. I wrapped my robe around me and headed down to the kitchen.

When I got there I was surprised to see my mother sitting at the dining room table, a paper in her hand and a cup of tea in front of her. "Do you mind if I join you?" I asked. She looked up from the paper and smiled at me patting the seat next to her. I poured myself a cup of tea and my heart felt heavy. There had been a lot on my mind lately that I kept to myself. I knew if I didn't tell someone my heart was going to burst. I turned to my mom and asked if I could talk to her. She put her paper down and I was silent for a moment before I broke down.

When I had written my mother so many months before and told her I was pregnant, I told her I had been raped but I never told her who had done it. She asked a few times since then but I never told her and she never pushed. Now sitting in my childhood kitchen I poured my very heart out to her about Harry. I told her the whole story, about him attacking me, following me around. I told her how Draco had saved me, how he had stood up to Harry a boy nearly twice his size and twice as strong. I told her Snape's story about Lily.

After I was done I looked down at my hands in my lap and said, "That is not even the worst part mom" I looked up at her, with tears in my eyes. "Hearing how Harry sacrificed his life for everyone… I made something switch in my head. I miss my best friend mom. I miss the boy who was there for me and was my friend even though it wasn't the cool thing to do. Two months ago I wanted nothing more than for him to be gone, to be dead. And Now? Now I want him back."

My mother was quiet for a minute as she was thinking to herself. "I understand why you miss Harry. I think maybe what your Professor said was right. I may not know much about the magic world and the way things work there but maybe there is some type of "curse" on the men in the Potter family that caused them to act like this. Maybe the real Harry and the curse were fighting and for a while there the curse was winning. Remember him as your friend Darling. Don't remember the horrible things. Also remember you have a small piece of him that no one else needs to know about. I know Draco will always be Sophie's father but just remember she is your private piece of a boy who was once your friend."

I couldn't help but smile. My mother always knew how to make me feel better. She reached over the table and gave me a long hug. I held her tightly and let out a small sigh. I felt a weight become lifted off my chest like never before. I suddenly felt exhausted; I finished my tea before heading back to my room. I looked in the bassinet where little Sophie was sleeping. I smiled looking down at my beautiful daughter. I loved that little girl with all my heart and nothing was going to change that.

I crawled into bed and wrapped cuddled next to Draco. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This man loved me; there was no doubting that at all. I closed my eyes wrapped in the arms of the man I loved. Suddenly the idea of meeting his mother did not seem so bad. Suddenly everything seemed to make since. I truly now felt at peace. I had the man I loved and that was what mattered.

When I awoke the next morning, Draco was gone and so was Sophie. The room was packed up and a set of robes were set out on my desk chair. I pulled myself out of bed, feeling well rested. I quickly dressed showered and came back to my room to get ready. I looked at the robes sitting on the side table. They must have been new because I had never seen them before. They were a beautiful dark green and made out of fine silk. I had never owned such amazing robes in my life. I pulled them on and they simply felt amazing. Draco spoiled me, and I was pretty sure this was how I should expect the rest of my life to go.

I walked down the stairs to find Draco enjoying a cup of coffee with my father.

"So you are telling me that you have never had anyone look at your teeth" I head my father say, completely astounded. I laughed to myself. It had been like this all week. I would catch my father and Draco shocking each other with information about their worlds.

I walked into the dining room and gave my father a kiss on the forehead before I walked over and gave Draco a deep kiss. "Hey, hey none of that!" my father said. "I don't care if you have a baby I am sill believing my daughter is a virgin. She is still my baby"

"Dad!" I cried laughing slightly. He gave me a smile.

When Draco and I left I hugged my parents both tightly and promised we would be back before summer was over for a visit.

We appeared to the Malfoy Manor, I took a deep breath as we watched through the main gates. Draco knocked on the door and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Draco's mother opened the door. She was a small thin and frail looking woman. She looked like she could have been very cruel but the second she saw her son her face soften. "Draco" She said wrapping her arms around her son, allowing the tears to flow. As I looked at the two of them I couldn't help but think there is no difference. Them, us, we are all the same.

Narcissa looked up from hugging Draco and said, "Where are my manners?" She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a very warm hug. I melted into her hug with a small smile on my face. I hugged her with one arm while I still held Sophie with the other. Narcissa held me at arm's length and looked me in the eyes saying. "I am very glad to finally meet you. I knew that it would one day take a very special girl to claim my Draco's heart." Narcissa Malfoy was not the evil woman I had always thought that she would be. Instead she was a mother who very dearly loved her son.


	18. Innocence left behind

**Chapter Seventeen: Innocence left behind**

The rest of the Summer Draco and I spent time back and forth between my parents and the Malfoy Manor. Draco wanted to live at the Manor after school; I had yet to decide what I wanted to do. All I knew at the time was that I was ready to finish my final year of Hogwarts. It was hard to believe that we had finally made it to our last year. It had been a very long seven years. I knew I had that option to simply not return to school but I wished to finish my education. Part of me couldn't help but wonder if it was in vein. It's not like I would have ever had to work, the amount of money Draco had from simply being a Malfoy was enough to help us rest comfortably with or without jobs.

Two weeks before school started we sat at Malfoy Manor in the informal dining room. Along with our book lists this year we had also received intern applications for possible jobs after school. When we had laid Sophie down for a nap, Draco and I worked on our applications in silence. I flipped through the stack deciding on a few applications to fill out. I was dipping my quill in some ink when out of the blue Draco said, "My mother is dying." I looked up at him. Draco proceeded to tell me that his mother had some type of disease. She had it his whole life and now the healers said she only had a few months left to live. Draco then explained that was why he wanted to return to Malfoy Manor after Hogwarts. It would be our own home. I agreed that would be the best option.

One week before we left for Hogwarts Narcissa became bedridden. Two days before we were to head to King's Cross, she passed away in her sleep. Poor Draco was grief stricken, unsure how to react. He obtained special permission to say at home for an extra week so he could take care of things. So when the day came, Sophie and I headed for Hogwarts alone.

I waded through the people on the platform, Sophie sat on my hip. She was not 5 months old. She was trying to get the hang of crawling and she could say "Dada" and "Mama". Her hair was brown like mine but instead of bushy it had ended up simply curly. Her eyes were green as emeralds and looked around the station as she giggled. She was a giggler for sure. She was dressed in a frilly red and silver dress. I had been sent the information of where to get her robes made. Since I was a student, she needed to wear school robes. Her robes where generic Hogwarts colors since she wasn't in a house.

My parents brought me to King's Cross for my final trip. Even though I had a baby and was engaged they said that they brought me there the first time, they wanted to bring me the last time.

I heard the whistle blow. They hugged me and kissed Sophie goodbye. "Wave goodbye to grandma and grandpa." I said with a smile.

She waved her little hand back and forth quickly. "Ba," She said. "ba, ba, ba" We all smiled. It was obvious that she was smart like me. I just worried that soon as she started speaking she wouldn't stop.

I waved goodbye to my parents as I climbed onto the train. I worried about finding a compartment. I looked everywhere and could find no place empty. When I reached the last compartment the sight I saw made my heart lurch. A very tattered Ron Weasley sat alone. He looked more alone than I had had ever seen him. I opened the door to the compartment and he didn't notice. I cleared my throat lightly and said, "Ron? Would you mind if Sophie and I sat with you?"

Ron turned and looked at me; he had bags under his eyes. Tears slowly filled his eyes and he was only able to choke out three words. "Would you please?"

I walked in and sat down next to him. I placed Sophie on the seat next to me and muttered a quick buffer charm so she wouldn't fall off of the seat. I pulled a toy out and handed it to her. She squealed with joy. The toy was a soft Snitch that played music, lit up and flapped its wings. She was playing with the toy when I noticed Ron watching her with a small sad smile on his face. "She has his eyes."

"Yeah," I replied softly, not really sure what to say.

"I don't know what got into him last year all I know is that this shouldn't have happened. We should have all been together in the end and I don't blame you for not being there. At least…." His breath caught. "Ginny…"

He didn't have to explain, my heart dropped. I wrapped my arms around Ron and he sobbed. We both did. Ron was so lost. "I have lost Harry and Ginny…"

"Well you won't lose me. Ever. I promise you that. I don't care what anyone says your one of my best friends and that is not going to change and well… Draco is just going to have to deal with it."

I realized that pair of green eyes were looking at me. I looked down at Sophie and for just a second I could have sworn she gave me the same look Harry used to give me when I was sad. I picked her up and pulled her into my lap. "Hey there Sophie Violet. This is your Uncle Ron." Ron looked at me when I said this. "Say hi Soph" She waved with a smile on her face and she giggled.

I let Ron hold Sophie when I went to the bathroom. On the way back a few people stopped to talk to me. They asked about Draco, offered their condolences about Harry, asked about Sophie and who was taking care of her. Most people where surprised when I told them that she would be at Hogwarts with me.

When I got back to the compartment, I worried that I had left Ron with Sophie for too long and he hadn't known what to do but when I walked back what I saw brought tears to my eyes. Sophie was curled up in Ron's lap and he was reading to her from the book he had given me. I always carried it in my bag. As I entered I heard Ron read, ""It was only when he had attained great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. He greeted death like an old friend."

Ron closed the book, because Sophie was asleep. I offered to take her from him but he shook his head. "I think I like her a little too much. She is sweet." He smiled. "She is all we have left of him"

I nodded as Ron had pretty much said the same thing that my mother had at the beginning of the summer. "For now she thinks Draco is her father. It is just easier that way. Maybe one day I will tell her the truth when she is old enough to handle it."

"Or it can be our secret," Ron replied looking up at me. "The whole school thinks she is Malfoy's anyway. Not to mention if you tell people you have the daughter of Harry Potter than you will never be left alone."

"That is true"

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About wanting me to be Sophie's uncle"

"Of course Ron. You are one of my only friends. I want you in Sophie's life" I took the book from him and slipped it back into my bag. "She won't go to sleep unless I read to her from this book. No other books will put her to sleep, just this one. It's like she knows."

"She knows her uncle Ron cares about her"

"I think I will have her call you Uncle Won-won"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"No I think it is fitting." I grinned at him.

Ron and I made small talk the rest of the trip. When the cart came around, I didn't even let Ron speak instead I ordered us a ton of candy for us to enjoy. I was sure that with having to deal with the deaths in his family that he did not have any extra pocket change.

I waited to the last possible minute to wake Sophie up and get her dressed in her school robes. Ron left to get changed himself and for the last time I changed in the train. I straighten my tie and looked down at my daughter. My world had changed so much, so fast.

When we reached Hogwarts, Ron and I left the train together and walked towards the school. Ready to take on our last year together in a way we never thought was possible.

_a/n: another chapter done. Only a few more to go. Also I am not sure if that is the correct ending for the Deathly Hallows because I had to do it from memory. _


	19. Don't waste your whole life

**Chapter Eighteen: Don't waste your whole life**

We reached that castle and took our seats. I couldn't help but think how odd it was for Dumbledore to not be sitting up in the main chair. McGonagall sat in the chair and she looked like she was trying her hardest to not look out of place. Ron and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I enchanted the back of the bench so that Sophie would not fall off. I gave her a toy to keep her occupied, during the sorting. I couldn't help but feel all of the eyes on me. I knew that there were several things that they could have been talking about. They could have been talking about the fact that Harry was gone, the fact that I was absent at the final battle or they could be talking about the little giggling child sitting next to me.

The first years were brought in. There was a lot less of them than normal, only about 25 students so each house gained only about 5 students. I am sure that there were parents not willing to let allow their children to go back to school. I could understand why. The look of the school had not changed much from what I could see. I think that they tried their hardest to recreate the old school for the older students.

After the students were sorted McGonagall invited us all to eat and the food appeared. Dinner that night taught me that I could never be a single mother. It felt like every time I tried to eat Sophia needed something. I fed her applesauce and then tried to eat my own food. She threw her toy, wanted something to drink she was very crabby. I think it was due to the fact that it was way past her bed time, she was in a new place and the fact that her father was not there. When Sophie cried I pulled out a bottle and tried to quickly prepare some watered down pumpkin juice for her. I pulled her into my lap and handed her the bottle which she gladly took. It only took a minute before she was asleep in my lap. I heard someone several seats down mutter, "This isn't a day care it's a school." I bushed and tried to ignore the comment. I quickly finished the food on my plate.

McGonagall stood up and a hush came over the school. "Hello everyone and welcome to Hogwarts. I know that this is going to be a very hard year. Last year was not easy in any since. The first thing I would like to say that there is a new addition to our Hospital Wing. We are now fully equipped with two therapists to help you with any problems you may be facing especially with last year. A memorial is being placed in the west wing for those who lost at the battle last year. As well as the names of all those who fought and lost are now listed next to the house points counter. Due to last year there will be no Quidditch this year. Also one last thing, I wanted to make sure everyone aware that there is a student this year with a 5 month old child. She has asked me to make all of you aware so you would not be confused. Now that is all, time for bed"

I slowly lifted the sleeping Sophie up and gathered my bag before heading out of the Great hall. Ron walked with me until I reached my private quarters. I gave Ron a hug and said that I would see him the next morning in class.

The next day McGonagall brought Ron and I to her office. She told us that a will had been found for Harry and he had left all of his things, including his vault full of money, to Ron and I. I seriously thought that Ron was going to have a heart attack when he heard this. His half alone was enough to help his family to be comfortable. Sadly it would leave Ron with no money himself but he was so determined to help his family that he was willing to give up anything he wanted for them to be happy. After the meeting I pulled McGonagall aside and I told her to give my half to Ron. Draco could take care of me. I didn't need the money and I thought that Ron deserved it.

Draco came back the first Saturday after school had started. I was so thankful to have him back and had not really realized how much I had missed him until he showed up. I wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let go. Though everything I had learned to not take anything for granted especially the man I loved.

So then the year slipped by, it was filled with normal days. We watched the seasons change, Draco and I continued to enjoy lunch by the lake until it was too cold to do so. It took Draco and Ron awhile to get used to each other but they both did it and in the long run actually became friends. Ron often joined us for lunch, after class study and trips to Hogsmead.

We watched our daughter grow up. It wasn't long before she started picking up more and more words. First we watched her crawl and then we watched her walk. We celebrated Draco's birthday, Christmas, my birthday, Easter and before we knew it Sophie was turning 1.

For Sophie's first birthday we had a small party with Snape in his classroom. Sophie got more presents than even I knew what to do with. She got a full wardrobe of beautiful robes, jewelry, and enough toys to keep any child happy. Ron spoiled her rotten; he really loved that little girl.

It seemed that way too soon final exams where done, intern letters were coming in and graduation robes were being bought. Draco and I graduated at the end of May. My parents came out to Hogwarts to see it. I would never forget the look on their faces when I finished school. They were very proud. I had gotten an internship at the Ministry of Magic in the court system. I was going to train to basically be a lawyer. Ron got his own flat nearby and both him and Draco began training to become Aurors.

The June after our little girl turned 2, Draco and I married on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor surrounded by the people who loved us. That day our little family became official. I could not be happier. I had a beautiful daughter, a wonderful best friend and I had married the love of my life.


	20. Epilogue: 5 years later

Epilogue: 5 years later

I called for Sophie to come set the table. 7 year old Sophie Violet Malfoy came bounding down the stairs an energetic ball with long curly brown hair and shinning green eyes. She was dressed in green robes and carried a china doll with her. She placed the doll on a chair before she started seating the table.

"Daddy is on his way home!" I heard Sophie cry as she set the last plate on the table. The clock in the hallway must have chimed.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and smiled at my daughter as she went running for the front door. 1 year old Scorpius was a went running after her as fast as he could on his unsure legs while he yelled, "Opie! Dada dada"

I heard the door open. Sophie cried "Daddy! Uncle Ron" and Scorpius responded with "Dada. Won-won" I smiled to myself as my husband and best friend walked into the dining room. Draco gave me a quick kiss and placed his hand on my swollen pregnant belly.

"Blimy Hermione you look like you are ready to pop" Ron said giving me a hug. "So what do you want Soph. Do you want a brother or a sister?"

"Little sister!" she cried jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

We enjoyed dinner and afterwards were sitting around the fireplace talking when Draco pulled out a present for the kids, Chocolate frogs. Sophie crawled up on the loveseat with Draco and I while Scorpius had Ron help him open his. After the chocolate Ron took out the card and showed "Look mate you got Dumbledore. That is a good one! What did you get Soph?"

Sophie pulled the card out of the bottom of the package. She screamed with excitement when she noticed she had gotten a rare gold card. My heart nearly stopped when she read the name. "Harry Potter., the boy-who-lived."

Draco looked over her shoulder at the card. "What does it say Sophie Violet?"

Sophie turned the card over and started reading. "Harry Potter is the only person to ever survive the killing curse on October 31st 1981 when he was 1 year old. On April 19th 1997 during his 6th year at Hogwarts Harry sacrificed his life to defeat the Dark Lord he-who-must-not-be-named. Harry, we owe you a debt that can never be repaid"

Draco, Ron and I all had tears in our eyes. Sophie asked what was wrong.

"Harry was our friend. He was a very brave man and one of the best friends I ever had. If it was not for Harry you would not be sitting here today. Harry gave us our freedom in exchange for his life." Sophie turned and looked at me. I looked into her eyes, Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes. I kissed her on the head softly. She would always be my piece of him wither or not she would ever know it.


	21. AN: Closing Thoughts

Closing thoughts:

Thank you all so very much for coming on this journey with me. This story began and ended so quickly but it has been one of my favorite pieces. I has in fact made me to ship Dramione when I never did in the past. I thank you all so very much for the feedback that I have gotten. It really encouraged me and sparked a fire inside me for this story like I have never felt before

_**So what now?**_

I would love for you to all stick around and read more of my stories. I currently have two other stories started on the site ("Monster, how should I feel?" And "Still painting flowers" both Draco/Luna stories) I also plan to write more. I have started on a plot for another Draco/Hermione story that I should be posting the first chapter for in the next few days (Name is going to either be "Pull the trigger" or "Russian Roulette") I have possible plans for a Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover involving Ron as the 13th Doctor (that's right I said 13th) I have plans on possibly starting a short stories/ One shot collection. I am also going to try and branch out my writing to Big Bang Theory and SyFy's Alice.

Also if it is wanted I WILL do either a prequel or sequel to this story (The prequel being the James/Lily/Snape story and possibly discovering where the family curse comes from, A sequel being Sophie entering Hogwarts and finding out the truth about her real father)

I would love to hear which stories you guys would most like to read. I try to keep one story per ship going at a time but I would consider doing more if I have the fan base. I love knowing that people read and enjoy my work and it simply makes me enjoy writing more and gives me the muse to write.

Other than that I do believe that we are done here. Thank you guys so very much again and please continue to follow me and my stories.


End file.
